Motorized surgical tools which are used to cut or resect human bone, such as in orthopedic surgery, utilize a pneumatic motor to rotate a cutting tool implement at high speeds. It is often necessary to irrigate the work site with a saline solution for cooling while the cutting is occurring.
One prior art device uses an irrigation tube which is secured to the surgical tool with C-shaped clips. The irrigation tube has a rigid nozzle on one end which directs fluid onto the tool implement. Another prior art device comprises a surgical tool with an integral conduit which directs a stream of fluid to the tool implement. A third prior art device comprises a rigid tube with a fixed outlet which is permanently mounted to the surgical tool. A more adaptable irrigation device is needed.